


The curl in my slinky

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Dean's gonna get himself stuffed inside a box if he isn't careful!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for who looked at this gif yesterday and requested - _I now need ficcage about Dean pushing a huge rainbow-coloured slinky down the iron stairs in the bunker. Over and over and over and over again. Until Sam snaps. And then Dean does it one more time. *cackles*_ *SNIGGERS* I hope you enjoy it honey :D I will add an alternative porny ending at a later date ;) promise!

Sam can hear Dean rummaging in the corner of the library, throwing odds and sods across the floor, cussing every time he reaches the bottom of yet another box.

"Where is it, where _is_ it?!"

Side eyeing his brother, supping and sighing and flicking pages as aggressively as the fragile paper will allow, Sam finally caves and slams the file folder down on the desk. "What **are** you looking for?!"

Dean doesn't even raise his head, just wiggles his ass and keeps digging. "Slinky!"

If he weren't being so bloody annoying the sight of Dean's denim clad ass professing the need for a Slinky would be hilarious. "WHAT?!"

"Giant Slinky, remember, you stole it for me after those clowns kicked your butt!"

"They didn't...Okay so I might've been picking glitter out of my hair for weeks, but there was no _butt kicking_."

Dean still refuses to face Sam, simply snorts and keeps rummaging. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, big guy."

Sighing and shaking his head, Sam stomps off into the kitchen to make a nice soothing cup of tea, before he ends up stuffing Dean inside a packing crate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_chinksnickchinksnickchinksnickchinksnickchink_ "*giggles*"  
 **thunkthunkthunkthunkthunk**

"What the..."

_chinksnickchinksnickchinksnickchinksnickchink_ "*giggles*"  
 **thunkthunkthunkthunkthunk**

"Dean...can you hear..."

_chinksnickchinksnickchinksnickchinksnickchink_ "*giggles*"  
 **thunkthunkthunkthunkthunk**

"I think we might have rats in here, did you leave the front door open aga...What the fuck are you _doing_?"

_chinksnickchinksnickchinksnickchinksnickchink_ "*giggles*"  
 **thunkthunkthunkthunkthunk**

Sam rounds the corner of the atrium and is met by the sight of his **thirty-six** year old brother running up and down the curved metal staircase, chasing a giant rainbow coloured Slinky and giggling like a five year old on a sugar high. "You have got to be kidding me!?"

Rolling his eyes and settling at the table on the upper level, Sam pulls a book from across the desk and starts flipping pages.

_chinksnickchinksnickchinksnickchinksnickchink_ "*giggles*"  
 **thunkthunkthunkthunkthunk**

Sam's teeth begin to hurt where he's grinding them so hard. "Seriously man, give it a rest."

_chinksnickchinksnickchinksnickchinksnickchink_ "*giggles*"  
 **thunkthunkthunkthunkthunk**

He's flipping pages so violently that he manages to rip one, right across the paragraph he's been trying to read for the last two minutes. "I'm warning you, pack it in!"

_chinksnickchinksnickchinksnickchinksnickchink_ "*giggles*"  
 **thunkthunkthunkthunkthunk**

Sam thinks he's hearing things as a low pitched growl sounds from somewhere in the room, when he suddenly realises he's making involuntary noises every time the Slinky hits the bottom step and collapses onto the floor. "QUIT IT DEAN!"

Dean's completely aware of how aggravating he's being, but it's been years since he's managed to make Sam's eyes twitch like this and he's having way too much fun with it. He feels like he did at thirteen when he used to play, 'Let's land on Sammy and throw him back in the Dee', otherwise translated as his very own personal brotherly torture with a game of Ludo.

_chinksnickchinksnickchinksnickchinksnickchink_ "*giggles*"  
 **thunkthunkthunkthunkthunk**

Sam snaps, throws the book he's been slowly crushing in his white knuckled hands up in the air, and storms across the room. "I said, FUCKING QUIT IT!"

Grabbing the Slinky off the floor before Dean can get his hands on it, he pulls his hunting knife from his back pocket and runs the blade along the curve, very effectively straightening the whole thing. Taking a deep breath, he throws his brother a toothy grin, drops the useless toy, and walks haughtily back to his seat.

As he sits down he hears a **_ping_** and watches in disbelief as the Slinky re-curls itself just in time for Dean to run back down the stairs and snatch it off the floor.

_chinksnickchinksnickchinksnickchinksnickchink_ "*giggles*"  
 **thunkthunkthunkthunkthunk**

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
